


Sherlock's Handler

by minerva_winchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Lestrade-centric, Missing Scene, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mycroft asked Lestrade to go to Dartmoor. Missing scene from The Hounds of Baskerville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Handler

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://helloitslbo.tumblr.com/post/135001920385/how-exactly-did-mycroft-approach-lestrade-about

The holiday had been just what Lestrade needed a chance to get away from work and the constant reminder that his wife was not coming back. The break from Sherlock was just a secondary bonus. 

Of course being away from Sherlock also meant being away from his brother. Which wasn't a /bad/ thing. Greg was still married after all and while his wife might think its ok to stray his vows actually meant a great deal to Greg and no gorgeous red-headed politician was going to make him break his vows. No matter how good he looked in his suits.

But the holiday had been good for Greg his flights, through some grace of god had been on time, his hotel had actually looked like it did on the website with no nasty little surprises or extra costs, which given his recent separation was a blessing in itself. The beach was even better than advertised and the relative privacy of it meant that he could lay out in the sun blissfully doing nothing but getting a tan.

Of course finding one Mycroft Holmes, whom Greg had been trying very hard not to think about he few times he had taken himself in his own hand whilst on holiday, sitting calmly on the couch in his living room, was a good way to negate the calming influences of a beautiful sea side French village.

He wasn't even doing anything. Just sitting on the couch twirling his closed umbrella where it stood, tip in the ground next to the armrest of the couch. Somehow that seemed to unnerve Greg more than if he had found the elder Holmes going through his things. Not that he would find anything interesting. The soon to be ex-Mrs Lestrade had kept the house and custody of the kids while Greg had move out.

"Can I help you?" In all his years of doling with the Holmes' the Detective-Inspector had found that direct was usually the best option if he wanted the meeting to be as short as possible. Like a true politician Mycroft bad the ability to speak for what always seemed to be a very long time without saying anything at all. It was an ability Greg had tried to employ in his press conferences with little success.

"Sherlock's in Dartmoor looking into things he shouldn't be, I would be much obliged if you could, keep an eye on him while he's there. Mummy would be so upset if he went mad."

Greg stared at his uninvited guest incredulously. "Anything else while you're here?"

"Well," Mycroft ponders finally looking up at Greg, "if you could not let him know I sent you that would be for the best."

"Sure, I'll get right on that."

"Excellent," Mycroft said standing from his chair and buttoning his jacket as he turned to leave. "Always good speaking with you Detective-Inspector." 

With a smug smile the British Government left and Greg collapsed fully clothed onto his bed deciding that the enigma of Mycroft Holmes was a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
